After 9 years
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: A hero returns after 9 years. Almost killed and thrown out of Kohona at the tender age of 5. He is not what they expected! And who is the vixen with him! Warning: Kyuubi is a female! Read and find out! ON HOLD!
1. Back

I don't own Naruto

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

A man and women appeared in front of the north gate of Kohona.

The man wore red bandages around his chest to the top of his navel with a black vest over them. He had on regular black pants that any ninja would wear and the regular shoes too, but they were red. On the back of his vest he had a swirl stating one of his clans. He had a five foot length, 13 inch wide sword strapped to his back. On the sword was a blue nine tailed fox that glowed red. He had two kunai pouches. One shuriken pouch. He also had others, but I won't go into those now.

He had blond hair with blue highlights, blue eyes that had red around the edges and around his slit (like a cat) pupil. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, he also had claw like nails along with canine sharp teeth.

The woman's top was a piece of cloth that went across her shoulder and rapped around the other side of her chest. It was pulled together and tied with a casual obi or sash right above her navel. She had a belt that was snug on her right hip that went down to about the middle of her thigh. From the center to around the right hip, and stopped in thee center of her left hip, a piece of fabric hung. It ended 5 inches below her knee. The only thing you could see on her left side was from the top of her hip the center of her thigh were red bandages, along with a knife strapped to her thigh. Instead of regular shoes she had four inch high heel boots. She also had a sword but it was tied on her right hip. She had two kunai and one shuriken pouches.

She had fire red hair that was held together with a fire and water chopsticks (one symbolize fire the other water), the rest of her hair came out the center of the bun and went down her back and stopped at the middle of her back. She had red eyes with a slit pupil. She also had claws and sharp canine teeth. She had red eye shadow and red lip gloss on.

The woman looked at the man and said

"You ready?"

"Yup. Let's go." The man replied and they walked through the gates undetected. As they walked towards the Hokage tower everyone stopped what they were doing and watched them in shock.

"They act like they have never seen new comers." The woman said. The man laughed. It was a low laugh that made the all women blush.

"How does it feel to be back home?" the woman asked. The man scowled and said

"Nauseating." The woman laughed. This time the men looked. Then the man put his arm around the woman's waist as a group of kids came towards them. Right before the group got to them they disappeared in a swirl of water and fire. Then one of the kids in the group said

"Who we're they?"

"I don't know." The girl with pink hair answered. Then the group went towards the academy getting ready for their test.

The third was reading his Ica Ica Paradise book when a swirl of water and fire appeared in front of his desk. When the water and fire disappeared there stood a man and woman. He put his book away and looked at the two. Then a man with a scar walked into the room and shut the door then he realized he and the Hokage weren't the only one's there.

"Who are you?" the third asked them. The man looked at the Hokage. Then said

"Did you really forget me old man?" the third's and Iruka's eyes widened. And the man smirked.

"N-Naruto?!" they both said. The man now known as Naruto smiled a foxy grin and said

"The one and only." The third smiled and got up and went up to the boy and hugged him. When he was done he went back to his desk and Iruka went up to Naruto and hugged him.

"I missed you." He said. Naruto smiled and hugged him back, a little too hard.

"C-can't breathe." Naruto let go.

"I missed you too Iruka- sensei. Sorry about that." He laughed. The girl smiled.

"He forgets how strong he is sometimes." She said as she giggled. The third and Iruka looked at her and raised eyebrows.

"O I forgot! This is Kyuu-chan, she's my girlfriend." The third and Iruka smiled.

"Congratulations." They said witch made the couple blush. They all laughed.

"Where have you been Naruto? And why did you leave?" Then Naruto's face darkened.

"Training. I was almost killed." The third frowned.

"Explain." He said.

"When I was 5 I was playing in the play ground and a bunch of villagers came and attacked me. When I was on the brink of death they threw me out side they gates. When they we're done they left me there and I fell unconscious.

While I was unconscious I found my self in front of a huge cage. That was when I found out about the nine tailed fox being sealed in me." The third and Iruka paled. "When I came back it turns out that Kisame Hoshigaki saved me from death.

"He also was the first one to train me, he trained me in water jutsus, and he taught me swordsmanship. I met a few other missing nin who taught me stuff too. Then Kyuubi taught me some stuff also. Anyways I have been training since I was four. I traveld with Kisame for 5 years, when we we're travelin we met up with Itachi Uchiha too.

"He taught me stuff too; also since he trained me the sharingan doesn't effect me. I also met Sasori of the sand, Deidara of, hmm... I don't remember. I also met Hiden and Zetsu too. They all trained me too. Anyways when they we're all done they had to leave so me and Kyuu-chan headed this way.

"Are we in time to take the genin test?" he finished. All the third and Iruka do was nod their heads.

"Iruka isn't that supposed to be starting in a couple minutes?"

"Yes it is. Come on Naruto and Kyuu-chan wasn't it?" Kyuu nodded her head. And the three went to the academy.

"I wonder where Iruka-sensei is." Asked a girl with blond hair. A girl with pink hair nodded her head in agreement.

"He went to tell the Hokage about that strange couple." Said a boy with a pineapple due said. The boy next to him with to triangles on his face was about to say something when the door opened.

"Iruka-sensei!" said the girl with pink hair.

"I'm sorry we are late." He said. Then the girl with blond hair said

"What do you mean 'we' it's only you." Then Iruka smiled and said

"They should be he-." As he was about to finish a swirl of water and fire appeared next to Iruka. As it was dyeing down Iruka said

"here they are." Everyone gasped. It was the couple they saw earlier. The two just looked at them.

"You see him." Asked the girl.

"yup." Said the boy. "this should be interesting."

"Don't for get what he said though."

"right. I guess it won't be interesting until the exam then." And the boy sighed and the girl laughed.

"Would you two please introduce your self's." Iruka said.

"Eh?! O right." Said the boy.

"I'm Naruto." He said with a bored tone. He then herd

"Loser." Then he was gone.

"Hmm." And everyone looked behind the boy who said loser. There was Naruto behind him, inspecting him.

"What?!" asked the boy.

"Saskue Uchiha disgrace to the Uchiha clan, emo prick, avenger, weak…" he paused and smirked then continued "gay." Then he wasn't there behind him when Saskue went to attack him.

Then in the blink of an eye Naruto was coming up from the ground and stood beside Iruka and girl. Then the girls with blond and pink hair yelled

"SASKUE-KUN IS NOT GAY!" the boy just sighed.

"Whatever. When you really think about it, it would make a lot of since, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno." The two gasped.

"What are you thinking Naru-chan?" asked the girl.

"I'm thinking… why would Itachi let his little brother live? Really look at him." Then Saskue stood up and yelled while throwing a kunai

"Who are you really?!" Naruto caught the kunai in his hand, witch everyone gasped at even Iruka and answered

"A friend of your brother's." with a smirk on his face. That just made him madder. Then before he could yell the boy with the pineapple due asked

"Who is she?"

"I am Kyuu-san, Shikamaru Nara." The boy nodded his head.

"Can we start now?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded his head yes and they began.

(I'm not gonna write about this cause you can figure it out, Kyuu and Naruto passed with flyin colors, also I am too lazy.)

To celebrate Naruto and Kyuu went to the ramen stand. Then they went to look for an apartment. When they were all done they went to sleep. They had to wake up early so that they could train a little before they went to find out what team them would be on.

**This is the 1****st**** chapie! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**

**YoukaiYumeKagome out! **


	2. Teams

**You know the drill. I don't own Naruto, for if I did Naruto would be powerful and smart! Getting off track whoops! On with the story…**

Naruto and Kyuu were the first ones there. (if you don't know who Kyuu-chan is then… never mind it would just be sad. But I am sure you all know who it is!) Once everyone was there they were all divided into teams. I am only listing the main teams.

Teams:

Team 7: Naruto, Kyuu, Sakura, Saskue, Sensei: Kakashi

Team 8: Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sensei: Kurenai

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sensei: Asuma

**With Squad 7**

"Where is he?!" screeched Sakura.

"Morning stone." Naruto stated and continued to talk to Kyuu.

Sakura and Saskue started at them. Kyuu was sitting on a desk with her feet hanging over the edge. Naruto had both hands on either side of her legs leaning forward. Naruto looked out the corner of his eye and saw them staring at them. He sighed and said

"What?"

"How do you know that, dobe?" Saskue said with a smirk. Naruto looked at him then at Kyuu.

"Still don't know why he left the gaki breathin."

She just shock her head. "You know why."

"But he could have killed him and let some other gaki in his clan to do it."

"I know but he wanted that gaki to." The two sighed.

"You know him best Naru-chan."

"I know, I know."

Before Saskue could say anything Sakura said

"You never answered the question."

"I know because I know." Before any more the silver ninja entered.

"First opinon: I hate you all. Meet me on the roof top." And he was gone in a swirl of leaves. With that Naruto put his arm around Kyuu's waist and left in a swirl of water and fire. Sakura and Saskue walked up to the roof.

Kakashi sat on the roof waiting for the four of them to come up. What Kakashi didn't expect was a swirl of water and fire appear just one minute after him. There standing where two of the four. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"H-how did you do that?" The two smirked. Then they sat down and after they sat down the other two came out.

"Introduce yourself tell your likes and dislikes and your dream."

"You go first sensei." Said Sakura.

"Kakashi Hatake likes and dislikes none of your business, dream never really thought about it. Next."

I'm Sakura Haruno, likes..." looks at Saskue, giggles, "dislikes those two and Ino-pig. Dream..." looks at Saskue, giggles. Naruto and Kyuu rolled eyes, Kakashi sweat drops.

"Next."

"Saskue Uchiha likes not a lot, dislikes most stuff, dream to kill someone and revive my clan."

"I give him 5 minutes."

"That's only long enough for the speech."

"I know." Naruto said with his smirk. Kyuu laughed. Saskue glared at them.

"Next." _Hmm... didn't get a lot from Saskue._

"Naruto. Likes my senseis, the old man, Kyuu-chan, ramen. Dislikes emo prick, banshee bitch, Orochimaru and his gay lover Kabuto. Dream none of your business."

"Next." _Dead last, acts like a bad ass. Though I need to find out what his last name is._

"Kyuu. Likes my senseis, Naru-chan, Death,-." Before she could finish Kakashi said

"Death? You like it when people die?"

"Not that kind of death. Mine and Naru-chan's friend." They all looked at them. Naruto sighed and pulled out a scroll. He then got Kyuu off his lap bit his thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu: Fox!" Naruto yelled and a medium dog size fox appeared.

They all looked at it.

"What?" he asked as the fox jumped into his arms.

"He's made of just bones!" Sakura yelled. This earned her a growl from all three of them. She shrunk so to speak.

"You can summon?" yelled both Kakashi and Saskue.

"Yeah. So?"

"You shouldn't be able to." Kakashi said.

"Well I do."

"Anyways you can finish now Kyuu-ch-."

"Kyuu-san." She corrected.

He glared at her. "Just finish."

"Dislikes and dream same as Naru-chan."

Kakashi sighed and said

"Tomorrow I will give you a test. So get some sleep and don't eat breakfast. Also the success rate is 5 so if you fail you won't be able to make it up again and you can't graduate." As he was about to leave Naruto snorted.

"What?" Kakashi said.

"So what if we fail."

"You won't be able to start over and you will never be a ninja." Now this made Naruto and Kyuu laugh, same with Death if you can call it a laugh.

"What are you laughing about dobe?"

"If us two don't pass all we have to do is go the mist village." Kakashi looked at him and said

"Only the clans of that village can take the test there."

"Yup."

"So you won't be able to take it."

"Yes I will."

"I just told you that you woul-." Kakashi's eye widened a bit.

Naruto and Kyuu smirked.

"What were you going to say Kakashi sensei?" Sakura said.

"How?" was all Kakashi said.

"What do you mean how?" Saskue said.

"My father is from here. My mother there."

"That would mean you have family."

"Yes."

"Your not supo-."

"I'm not supposed to, I know. My uncle saved me from death when I was about to die at the age of 5. That was when I left this horrid village. Anyways we have to go. Bye." With that Naruto, Kyuu, and Death left in a swirl of water and fire.

"Well see you." Kakashi said and then he left in a swirl of leaves. When he was gone Sakura kept asking Saskue questions until he left.

**Next morning…**

As they waited for their 'sensei' Sakura kept trying to get Emo-Prick to go on a date with her. While he glared at the couple across from them.

Naruto was leaning against the bridge railing while Kyuu stood in-between his legs with her arms draped loosely around his neck with his hands resting on her hips, talking. When Kakashi got there Sakura yelled at him for being late while all Kakashi could do was stare at Kyuu.

"Kakashi I'd advise you to stop staring at my girl." Naruto growled calmly without taking his eyes off of Kyuu in front of him, making Kakashi gulp.

"Let's go to training ground 7 to do the test. When they got there Kakashi held up two bells.

"The two who get the bells pass while the other two don't and the two that lost will be tied up to a pole while the other two eat a bento in front of them." Saskue and Sakura paled while Naruto and Kyuu smirked.

"Good thing we ate." Kyuu said. The others looked at them.

"What?"

"What?"

"We know the whole point of this."

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"I.t.a.c.h.i." she said. Kakashi cursed under his breath then said

"O well. Begin!"

**This is the 2****nd**** chapie hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! **

**YoukaiYumeKagome out! **


	3. Test & new friends

**You know the drill. I don't own Naruto. Now on with the show…**

**Last time…**

"_O well. Begin!" _

**Now…**

Sakura and Saskue went straight into the woods while Naruto and Kyuu just stood there. Kakashi stood there with his Ica Ica Paradise book. Naruto took out a scroll then he bit his thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu: Fox!" when the smoke settled there sat Death. Death looked at Kakashi then at Naruto and Kyuu, Naruto nodded his head yes. Then when Death turned back around Kakashi could have sworn he saw the fox skeleton smirk at him. Before he knew it the fox charged him. Kakashi dodged easily and looked at the two.

When he looked at them he saw them smirking. Then he saw the fox walk up to them with something in its mouth. He finally realized what it was when Naruto retrofit it from the fox. Then the fox dashed into the bushes.

"Now Naruto you wouldn't really would you?"

"Why of course not 'sensei'." Then Naruto held the book up and said

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" then he took a breath a small one Kakashi just stood there thinking that it wouldn't do any damage but then he saw Naruto and Kyuu smirk and then Naruto let go of his breath and then the book was engulfed into flames.

Kakashi looked on unbelief.

"What? You should've known it was gonna be big."

"B-but it was a tiny breath! Naruto!!" Naruto put his arm around Kyuu's waist and before leaving he said

"That was easy. We all pass."

"What do you mean?" Then Saskue and Sakura came out both holding a bell.

"How?"

"Well originally I summoned Death to just get the bells but he also wanted to get your book. So while I was burning your book he was giving the bells to Saskue and Sakura."

Kakashi paled.

"You pass." And he left in leaves and Naruto and Kyuu left in water and fire.

Naruto and Kyuu went to the hokage.

"Ol-!" Naruto stopped when he saw four people there.

"O bad time I'm guessing. Well time to g-."

"Naruto. Kyuu-chan." They turned around.

"Yeah old man?"

"This is the…"

"Kazekage, his kids Temari the oldest, Kankuro the middle, Gaara the youngest and the vessel for Shukaku. Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto and this is my girlfriend Kyuu-chan." They all looked at him.

"What?" Kyuu giggled.

"How did you know?"

"Traveling and training around the country for 8 years you learn things. Also I am also a vessel. And the reason why Shukaku is leaving Gaara alone right know is because I am here. Also Me and Kyuu-chan, well mostly me could help him too." He sighed.

"How is it that because of you Shukaku is leaving me alone, and how would you be able to help me?" The third, Kazekage, Temari, and Kankuro looked at him shocked. Then they looked at Naruto and Kyuu, Naruto was also holding Death.

"And what is that?"

"Hmm… O because my demon is dominate against Shukaku. I can redo your seal so you will be sane and Shukaku will leave you alone, and you will be able to sleep. Also this is Death. He is a summoning, though he is with us most of the time." Gaara was shocked.

He then looked to his dad. Then looked back and telepathically he said 'We'll talk later.' Naruto nodded his head. (Demon vassal's can talk to each other telepathically.)

"Naruto what did you want to say?"

"O! We all passed. Kakashi is in the hospital because I burned his book, cause he underestimated me. Also tell him he needs to come up with a harder test. That was easy."

"How long did it take you?"

"I don't know maybe a minute or less. We didn't have a watch." The third sweat dropped.

"O and could you do us a favor old man?"

"I'm afraid to ask. What?"

"No D-rank missions. More like B's & A's maybe?"

"Naruto."

"Hai?"

"You have Saskue and Sakura on your team."

"Crap I forgot about them. Hmm. I know!"

"What?"

"Me, Kyuu-chan, and Death in a squad!" the third looked at him.

"What? Kiba has Akumaru."

"But he is in a team with Hinata and Shino." Naruto sighed and put his arm around Kyuu's waist. "But…"

"Hai?!"

"I will send you all Kakashi, you, Kyuu-chan, Saskue, and Sakura on a C-ranked mission. If your performance is well then I will put you, Kyuu-chan, and Death in a squad. Maybe get Jiraiya to be your teacher. Deal?"

"One, Jiraiya is one of my past senseis. He trained me on the way here. Two, Deal!"

"Okay. Get ready tomorrow morning come here."

"'Kay! Talk to you later Gaara, you should be able to find me telepathically." With that him, Kyuu, and Death left in a swirl of water and ice. Then Kakashi appeared with Saskue and Sakura in a swirl of leaves.

"Hokage-sama you wouldn't happen to have a copy of Ica Ica Paradise would you?"

"Naruto?"

"And his little foxy too!" the third laughed.

"O Kakashi, Saskue, Sakura get packed for a mission, and come here tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m. sharp! It is a C-ranked mission."

"What about the dobe, and wen-." Saskue never finished because sand attacked him.

"What the hell?!"

"You should know better then to talk like that to people who are more powerful then you." Said a voice full of hate.

"He spook again!" Temari said. "Thank you Naruto!" Gaara glared at her playfully and Temari and Kankuro fainted.

"Where is that boy I want to give him a gift!" the Kazekage said.

"Anyways Naruto and Kyuu-chan…"

"And Death." Gaara said.

"And Death just left moments ago and he is the one who requested a B-rank or higher but I told him I would give you a C-rank one. O and Kakashi!" the hokage said before they left.

"Hai?"

"Naruto said you need to think of a harder test. And here is the book." He then threw a book at him.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama." And the three left.

"Gaara."

"Hai?"

"One thank you for defending Naruto, Kyuu-chan, and Death while they are not here. Two since you will probably see them later would you tell them 8:00 a.m. for me. And please be his friend, he knows what it is like. He was almost killed by some of the villagers when he was 5. He just arrived back in Kohona yesterday. He has been travelin and training since he was healed by one of his senseis."

Gaara nodded his head and left in a swirl of sand.

"Those two boys' are amazing." The third said and the Kazekage nodded his head in agreement.

Gaara arrived in a tree on a branch from Naruto with his back against the trees trunk with Kyuu sitting in his lap. He had his arms around her waist. While she had Death in her lap petting him. While she leaned against Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes when Gaara sat down.

"Konnichiwa Gaara."

"Konnichiwa Gaara-kun, Shukaku no baka." Kyuu said witch earned an eye brow at the last part.

"Konnichiwa." said Death. Gaara did not even question that.

"Konnichiwa."

"So what you wanna talk about?"

"Stuff. Hokage-sama wanted me to tell you that be in the office at 8:00 a.m. sharp. And why did you say 'Shukaku no baka?'" he asked the last part.

"Before we start. Make a Kage Bunshin (shadow clone justu) but instead of your chakra use Shukaku's." When Gaara did beside him sat a man with sandy blond hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. He wore a regular shirt, pants, and shoes.

"Thank you gaki." The man said.

"Long time no see Shukaku no baka." Kyuu said. Gaara raised an eye brow.

"Long time no see Kyuubi no wench." That earned him a kunai in the forehead. And he disappeared. Gaara had to make another Kage Bunshin. This time the man was rubbing his forehead.

"Not a good idea to call her that." Naruto said.

"No shit gaki." Another kunai to his forehead, but from Naruto. Gaara glared at him.

"Gomen." Naruto said. Once again Gaara made a Kage Bunshin.

"Stop that!" Shukaku yelled. The four laughed at him (yes Gaara laughed).

"So you can fix my seal?"

"Hai." Just then before they could talk Saskue appeared along with Temari and Kankuro. Saying they were pissed is an understatement.

"Can I kill your team mate, Naruto-san?" Temari and Kankuro said at the same time. Naruto and Gaara chuckled. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other then back to Naruto.

"Sorry you can't maybe in a couple years really depends if I beat you to it. And you don't need to call me 'Naruto-san' either. Just call me 'Naruto-kun' and Gaara you can just call me Naruto." Gaara nodded his head and Temari and Kankuro said

"Hai!"

"Gaara tou-san said it is time to go." Gaara nodded. Before he left Naruto whispered for those only in the tree.

"Gaara keep Kyuu-chan's secret please." Gaara nodded his head. Then they all looked to Subaku.

"What?" he asked. Kyuu smirked and took out a kunai. Shukaku started to back away.

"Bye baka!!" she sang and threw the kunai. Gaara looked at Kyuu and Naruto said

"Blood Kage Bunshin can only kill her if her head is chopped off."

"O." Is all Gaara said. Then they all jumped out the tree. When they landed Naruto said

"What do you want Emo-prick?"

"Fight me." Now this put all of them on the ground laughing their asses off.

"Some other time, maybe. O let me show you guys this." Then he sent the memories of when he called Saskue gay and all. When they were over the sand siblings were laughing. And laughing hard. Then they all left in swirls and all ended in front of the gate where the Hokage and Kazekage where at. They looked at them strangely and once again Naruto did the memory thing again and this time it was the hokage and Kazekage laughing.

"Naruto-san." The Kazekage said.

"Hai?"

"When you three are on a squad together come visit us anytime."

"Hai! We would like that very much." Then they said their goodbyes and Naruto said that he and Gaara would talk again about the seal the next time they would meet. Then the four were off.

"When they were gone Naruto turned to the Hokage and said

"I don't trust the Kazekage."

"Me either." And they all nodded their heads in agreement. Then they went their separate ways.

**That was the 3****rd**** chapie! Hop you like it! Let me know!**

**YoukaiYumeKagome out! **


	4. Wave

I don't own Naruto

**I don't own Naruto. On with the story…**

**0.o0.o0.o0.o**

Team 7 arrived at 8:00 a.m. sharp in the Hokage's office some by foot others leaves and water/fire.

"Okay what is the mission old man?" Naruto said when they got there. Saskue and Sakura glared at him.

"You're just upset cause you wouldn't be able to get away with callin him 'old man'." They once more glared at him. He ignored them. Kyuu just giggled.

"Anyways your mission is to guard Tazuna here to Wave country."

"Yo! These gaki's?"

"These are the best genin we have."

"I don't know. What's yer name kid?" Sakura pointed to Naruto. Tazuna nodded his head.

"His name is Naruto."

"He's also the weakest." Saskue added.

"See even the black hair gaki says so." The Tazuna felt something on his neck.

"Here are some words of advice old man. One don't call me a gaki. Two me and my girl are the strongest ones here. Three Emo-Prick here is the second weakest and gay." The last one he smirked.

"SASKUE-KUN IS NOT GAY!!" as Sakura yelled this Naruto closed his eyes and covered his ears. Then as Kyuu cleaned a kunai said

"Really? Then why did Naru-chan, Death, and myself see him and Sai in a lip lock in an ally?" know this is when everyone but Naruto and Kyuu looked shocked.

"Allies are not the best place to make out. Next time make sure it is in one of your rooms. Oh and Sakura." He then was behind her and whispered in her ear. When he pulled away she looked so shocked.

"What did you say?!" yelled Saskue. Naruto smirked and said

"I told her that you were uke." Now this made Saskue blush and shut up.

Kakashi was the first one to recover from the shock and said

"Well lets get this mission over with." Then the 5 of them left. On their way to the gate Kyuu asked

"Naru-chan will you summon Mizuki for me? I want to talk to her."

"Sure." Then Naruto opened a scroll and yelled

"Summoning Jutsu: Wolf!" when they looked the saw a silver she wolf. She was about as big as an adult horse.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun! How may I serve you?"

"Kyuu-chan wanted to ride and talk to you on our way to Wave country."

"That is fine with me. Konnichiwa Kyuu-chan!" the wolf said happily.

"Konnichiwa Mizuki!" she answered. Everyone looked between the wolf and Naruto.

"What?" he asked.

"How many summoning scrolls have you signed? And which ones?"

"Lets see, 16. There is foxes, wolfs, birds, toads, snakes, nekos, demons, and monkeys, also bugs." Kakashi and everyone looked at him.

"What? You shouldn't even be surprised."

"Your right we shouldn't."

"Let's go already." Naruto said.

**0.o0.o0.o0.o**

After walking half way Kyuu spotted a puddle. She tapped Naruto on the shoulder and he whispered

"I know. I have a plan." She nodded and Naruto sped up and ran through the puddle.

"Ow!" said the puddle. Naruto smirked and said

"Oops. Sorry."

Then all of a claw came up and wrapped around Naruto, Kyuu, Mizuki, and Kakashi. Then it tightened and then poof!

"Naruto, Kyuu, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled. Then two figures came up out of the puddle. The one on the right started to attack. Then the one on the left clawed Saskue on the arm and the one on the right was about to finish him off when Kakashi came out of the bushes and knocked the two out and tied them to a tree. Then they all herd clapping.

"Who's there?!"

"Well done, well done." Said a voice.

"But your dead." Saskue said.

"Did you really think that the Demon Brothers could kill us? Man no wonder Itachi let you live, your really entertaining." To this Saskue growled and then the three came out of the trees.

"Coward's!" Sakura yelled.

"We are not cowards banshee bitch. We wanted to scout ahead." Kyuu said.

"Why you!" Sakura yelled. Kyuu just smirked. Then Naruto looked to the brothers tied up. He then took water and poured it on them.

"Hey what's th-?!" the one on the left started but then he saw the person in front of them and stared and said

"Naruto-kun! Kyuu-san! Mizuki-chan! Where's Death-kun?"

"Not here right now."

"I saved him a bone." The on the right said.

"He's gonna like that. Let me get him. Summoning Jutsu: Fox!" there stood Death in all his bones.

"Hi Death-kun!' the two said.

"Hi!"

"We have a bone for you."

"Really?!" and his tail started to wag his tail. Then they got the bone and gave it to him.

"What are you doing anyways you two?" Naruto asked. The one petting Death said

"This guy named Gato hired Zabuza to kill the bridge builder." Naruto nodded his head.

"Go find some other job." He said.

"Hai! Bye!" the brothers said together, and they were gone. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Friends." Was all Naruto said and they were on their way again.

'_Who is this kid really?'_ Kakashi thought.

**0.o0.o0.o0.o**

After walking for another hour Naruto yelled

"Duck!" then once everyone was down a big sword soared right over their heads. And a man stood on it.

"So they were telling the truth."

"Zabuza!"

"Yo! How you been?"

"We're okay I guess. Death has missed you." As if on cue Death tackled Zabuza making Naruto, Kyuu, and Mizuki laugh.

"They put you as a regular genin?"

"We asked the old man too."

"O. Why? Your better then copy cat here."

"Yeah. But we wanted to do it this way."

"True but now you're with copy cat, emo-pick, and banshee bitch."

"Not for long." Naruto said.

"Congrats. Herd from your uncle?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

"You here cause of Gato?"

"Naruto-kun I'm hurt." Said a voice.

"Itachi!" Naruto said. Itachi laughed.

"We finally figured out why you left emo-prick alive!"

"Now I am interested." Itachi said.

"You left him alive cause he is entertaining."

"Part of the reason."

"So are you and Eriko having kids soon? Someone needs to rebuild your clan."

"What about my foolish brother?"

"Gay." Kyuu said. Itachi raised an eye brow.

"Really?"

"Yup. Saw him and Sai makin out in a ally." She said. Then she handed him a picture. Then she and Naruto jumped. Then Naruto was gone. Saskue felt something on his neck.

"Didn't you learn your lesson already. By the way the claws you were scratched with were poisoned." Naruto told him. Then he appeared behind Kyuu and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on top of her head. While Zabuza and Itachi looked at the picture.

"No wonder he didn't attack you." Zabuza said to Itachi. Once they had stopped laughing.

"How have you been 'Tachi?" Kyuu asked.

"Okay for an S-class criminal. How have you been?"

"You already know. I almost killed Kabuto."

"You did?" Naruto nodded his head.

"What did he do?"

"Orochimaru came to ask me if I would join him. And I tricked him too."

"Now I'm interested." Itachi said.

"I told him that if he let me sign the snake summoning scroll I would. So he did then I told him I wouldn't join him so he tried to put the curse mark on me put I cut his head off. Then Kabuto healed him.

Orochimaru told him to kill us. So we fought. I won. As I was about to give the killing blow Orochimaru picked him up and they left. I was sooo close!"

"Your uncle will be so proud. If I see him before you I will tell him."

"Thanks Itachi. Also send letters to me too. All of you. Along with my uncle, you, Zabuza you too, Haku, Sasori, Deidara, Hiden, Zetsu, etc." The two nodded. Then Zabuza said

"I'll send Haku to see you soon."

"Arigato. Bye."

"Bye. See you." And the two ninja left. Nobody asked questions and they continued on to Tazuna's house.

**0.o0.o0.o0.o**

**That was chapie 4! Hope you like it! Please let me know!**

**YoukaiYumeKagome out! **


	5. Family

**I don't own Naruto, you know that.**

**o.0o.0o.0o.0**

"Okay." Kakashi said.

"Okay what?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell was that?!" Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him innocently, something he isn't.

"That?"

"You know what."

"O you mean Zabuza and Itachi? Or the poison thing?"

"Both."

"Well first, Saskue your sharingan won't work on me. Second-." Saskue interrupted.

"What do you mean it won't work on you?"

"Just that. Itachi trained me from the age of 6 to the age of 10, so it won't work. We are immune against it. Second we were just talking."

"How do you know them?" Kakashi asked.

"They have both trained me, they are my friends, and they are my family."

"Who all trained you?"

"If I wanted you to know Kakashi then I would have told you. It is not any of your damn business."

"No wonder no one likes you." Sakura said.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto said.

"I bet your mom and dad abandon you and left you! They didn't want a basterd of a son! I bet they didn't love you." She yelled back. Naruto stood up grabbed his coat and sword, and walked away.

Everyone sat in silence. Then Kyuu stood up her eyes full of hate and evil. She looked Sakura in the eyes. Everyone could feel the killer intent. Then she said

"You little girl have no idea what hell is like! You little girl have no idea what it is like to not have a family. None of you damn know what he has gone through. Kakashi your sensei would, no scratch that he is disappointed in you. I would bet my soul that he is. You were one of the ANBU supposed to protect him before he left the village and you stood there while they beat him to the brink of death! You treat the village hero like the thing he isn't. He could kill you all with out raising a hand."

"You know nothing of my sensei!" Kakashi yelled.

"Yes I do. I knew him. His dyeing wish was that Naruto would be treated as a hero not a damn DEMON!! I know he is upset with you!"

"No you do not!"

"Yes I do!! You treat HIS son like the thing he ISN'T!!" Kakashi paled.

"Y-y-you mean!?"

"YES I DO! Naruto now is far stronger then his father and mother put together, and that is VERY, VERY strong! Enjoy the rest of the mission by yourselves. Also Sakura if I fight you in the Exam I WILL KILL YOU." with that Kyuu followed by Death left.

Kakashi sat back in his chair. He looked like he was going to die.

"Sensei what is she talking about?" Saskue asked. Kakashi looked at them. Then Kakashi then said

"Sakura I hope you don't fight against her so you live." Sakura paled.

"What did she mean?" Saskue asked again. Kakashi sighed.

"You know about the nine tailed fox right?"

"Yeah it attacked the village 13 years ago and the forth killed it." Sakura said.

"Wrong. He wasn't able too. No one could. So the forth sealed it in a new born baby who's umbilical cord was just cut." He paused and looked down.

"His dying wish was that the baby would be treated like a hero not as the demon that was seal in him. He then said that the baby's name would be… Naruto." He herd gasps.

"Y-you mean that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed in Naruto?" Sakura said. Kakashi nodded his head. "So his mom and dad abandoned him because of the fox?"

"No. Naruto's mom died in child birth and his dad died in the attack." Kakashi finished.

"Naruto was all by himself until he found his uncle and sensei's. Have you ever seen the looks and the names they call Naruto?" they nodded their heads.

"The third had to do the grocery shopping, after Itachi left the village, for Naruto because the others would get him rotten food. He has never been the hero. But always been the demon."

"What do you mean 'after Itachi left'?" Saskue asked.

"Itachi was the only one that was nice to Naruto. He was also able to get the best fresh food too because he is an Uchiha. In a way he was like an older brother to Naruto. He also used to train Naruto before he left. If Naruto was in the village walking down a street Itachi was with him.

"Some people would even get the courage to throw and spit at Naruto's feet so Itachi would pick him up and carry him on his shoulders and back. The third, Naruto, and Itachi would all have pictures of Naruto and Itachi together. The reason Naruto doesn't attack the village is probably because…

"His father is from Kohona, Itachi used to live there, and the third and Iruka." When he was done Kakashi bowed his head in shame.

"Kakashi-sensei who was Naruto's father and your sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I am not allowed to tell. Sorry."

"O… okay." Little did they know that little Inari had snuck out.

**o.0o.0o.0o.0**

Kyuu found Naruto sitting on the dock. He was looking down in the water.

"I have always wondered what it would be like to have a mom and a dad. Specially a dad that was the Hokage." He laughed bitterly at the last part.

"Well you wouldn't be so powerful, you wouldn't have a lot of jutsu's, or a lot of sensei's, summoning's, or me." Kyuu said. She then sat down next to him. Naruto put his arm around her and took in her scent.

"I would defiantly miss your scent. And your company, though I would be able to talk to you in my head." He said. She giggled and leaned into his touch. Naruto then scooted back and put her in his lap. Then Naruto herd footsteps, when he turned around he was shocked. It was Tazuna's grandson Inari.

"Hi."

"H-hi." Kyuu turned and smiled at him. He smiled right back. He then walked over to them.

"Would you like to sit in my lap?" Kyuu asked him. Inari nodded his head and sat down in her lap. Kyuu started playing with his hands and he played right back. Naruto smiled at them. _She will be a good mother. Once it is safe enough then we can have kits._ He thought to him self as he watched them. After an hour or two Inari said

"I don't have a dad either." Naruto and Kyuu looked down at him; he was looking in the water as he spoke.

"When I was littler a couple of the older kids took my dog Pochi. The leader said that Pochi was now his dog. But I tried to fight back and he threw Pochi in the water. I couldn't swim, I still can't. But then they pushed me in the water and I tried to get to my dog but at the last minute he learned to doggie paddled. Once he got to shore he took off.

I called for help but no one came. After a while I was swept under and fell unconscious. When I woke up a man was there. He had saved me. He asked what had happened and I told him. He said that I have to work hard so I can protect my precious people.

He came over a lot and he and my mom fell in love and he became my dad. A year past by and we had rain fall one night. A couple villagers said that the dam came open and if they didn't get it closed soon the town would be flooded. When we got there it was so bad that someone needed to swim across to close it and my dad volunteered.

They were able to close it and the town was saved. Then Gato came with his ninja and rogues, etc. and ruined everything. My dad fought back and was caught. Then in front of everyone he was, was, was…" Inari paused and wiped them away. Kyuu hugged him to her chest, and he hugged back.

"And in front of everyone he was executed to show the public what would happen to those who rebelled against him." Then Inari burst into tears. Kyuu rubbed his back as he cried.

"Well then there is only two things we can do, isn't there?" Naruto said and Inari looked up at him and said

"Nani?"

"One. I'll just have to get rid of Gato and his goons. Two. I will have to teach you to swim. Also would you like me to give you a couple throwing lessons?" Inari smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Well then I found this beautiful lake that I could teach you in. So you ready to go now?" Inari nodded his head and jumped up. Then the three set off for the lake.

Unknown to them a woman had been listening to them. When they were gone the woman ran to Tazuna's house.

**o.0o.0o.0o.0**

They all sat in silence until they herd knocking on the door. Tsunami opened the door. There in the door stood a happy old woman. Tsunami was shocked.

"Nakamura-san?!" the old woman's smile got bigger if that is possible.

"Inari is learning to swim!"

"What are you talking about?! Inari hates the water."

"That couple that came with those three were talking to him. The young man sat Indian style with the woman sitting on his lap and Inari was sitting in her lap! They talked and played for a couple hours and then Inari told them about… well you know!

Then the young man talked to him and Inari smiled!! His whole face lit up so brightly! Then they took off to the lake so the young man could teach Inari to swim, and Inari was so happy! He even held both of their hands! Those two will make good parents some day." Just as she was finishing Inari came running in soaking wet yelling

"Mommy! Mommy! Naruto-san and Kyuu-chan taught me how to swim!! I can swim mama! I can swim!!" Tsunami ran to him and picked him up twirling him around and around laughing.

Kakashi, Saskue, and Sakura looked from them to Tazuna. Tazuna was smiling with tears running down his face.

"What's wrong Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked.

"It has been years since Inari last laughed and smiled. I'm just happy. He stopped laughing and smiling when Kaiza died but now we have him back." They all watched for a while and then Kakashi asked

"Inari where are Naruto and Kyuu?"

"That's Naruto-san and Kyuu-san to you one eye! And they are talking with friends. Their friends are really nice! O I wanted to tell you that I could swim, but I gotta go back so I can ride Mizuki-chan!" and with that he was gone once more.

"Come on you two. We are going to find out who these people are." Then Kakashi, Saskue, and Sakura left. When they got there they could not believe their eyes. There was tons of missing Nin and S-class criminals having a barbecue!

There was Naruto, Kyuu, Itachi, Zabuza, Haku, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hiden, Zetsu, and tons more! Along with tons of summoning's. They were all talking and eating. Then everyone turned towards where they were and they all were armed even Inari.

**o.0o.0o.0o.0**

**Okay everyone that was the 5****th**** chapie! Let me know what you think!**

**YoukaiYumeKagome out! **


	6. goodbye

I do not own Naruto, blah blah blah blah

**Sorry I took so long!! I do not own Naruto, blah blah blah blah. On with the story…**

**o.0o.0o.0**

"Come out with your hands in the air." Naruto said.

"And wave them in the air like you don't just care, un."

"Deidara."

"Hai Naruto-kun, un?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Arigato. I just couldn't help my self, un." The red head sighed.

"Sasori, how do you…" started a blue skinned man.

"Don't ask Kisame." Sasori replied. Naruto sighed and turned back to team 7.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to find Inari, dobe." Then before Saskue knew it he was pinned to the tree by kunai.

"Alright! Awesome shot Inari, 'un'!" Naruto, Itachi, and Deidara cried. The boy just smiled.

"You don't mean!"

"If you mean: did I teach Inari to throw kunai and shuriken and that he just pinned Saskue, a genin, to a tree in less then 10 second? Then yes, yes I do." Naruto said.

"No way!" Saskue yelled.

"Yes way. I can't wait to tell everyone about this!" Naruto said.

"You wouldn't!"

"O yes, yes he would." Kyuu said.

"Now let's go kill Gato. This should be easy. Inari go on home I'll stop by before we leave okay?"

"Okay!"

"Mizuki please take him home."

"Hai!"

"Bye!" Everyone yelled. Except Kakashi, Saskue, and Sakura.

"Bye!" Inari yelled back.

Then Naruto, Kyuu, Zabuza, Haku, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori all left to find Gato and kill him.

**o.0o.0o.0**

"Move out!" Gato yelled to his goons.

**o.0o.0o.0**

The gang met Gato on the bridge. Before they started Zabuza used his mist Jutsu. Then Naruto made a ton of Shadow Clones and then the battle started. It was over in less then 5 minutes. Gato was dead and the bridge was almost finished.

After they were done the Naru gang said their goodbye and they went their separate ways. Then Naruto and Kyuu stopped by Inari's house.

"He is dead!" Naruto said. Inari smiled and ran up to Naruto and hugged him then he hugged Kyuu. Naruto and Kyuu waited until the next afternoon, after the bridge was done, to leave. Before they left Naruto said

"Don't worry we will come back to visit." Then Inari hugged him and Kyuu once again and started to cry.

"You better!" was all he said. Tuzan shook Naruto's hand and said

"Thanks to you and Kyuu-san Gato is dead and we have the real Inari back. We don't know how to ever repay you."

"Never give up. If you never give up then we are even." Naruto replied.

"You are welcome here anytime."

"And we thank you." Kyuu said. Tuzan smiled and said

"We decided to name the bridge 'The Naru Kyuu Bridge' for every thing you have done for us."

Naruto and Kyuu smiled and they both said

"We will be back. Good-bye!"

"Bye! Can I come visit you?!" Inari asked.

"Of course you can! Bye!" they both said.

"Good-bye!!" everyone said.

Naruto and Kyuu left with smiles on their faces. When they caught up to team 7 Sakura asked

"What did they name the bridge?" Naruto and Kyuu smiled.

"The Naru Kyuu Bridge." They said. The other three's eyes widened.

**o.0o.0o.0**

They had just finished giving their report when the Third said

"Alright, alright Naruto we had a deal. What is the name?" Naruto and Kyuu looked at each other. Then Naruto dropped a scroll on his desk.

The Third opened the scroll and read the continents. He then looked at the two to see them smirk. He rolled his eyes and said

"Only you two would think of this."

"But of course." Naruto said.

"The exam starts in one day. Understand?"

"Hai." They both said.

"That means that the sand siblings will be here right?" Kyuu asked.

"But of course." The Third said. Naruto smiled his foxy grin.

"Naruto what are you thinking?"

"Just something for me and Gaara to do. I'm sure he would love to help."

"Naruto!" the Third yelled right before Naruto and Kyuu left in a swirl of water and fire. When they were gone the Third hit his head on his desk over and over again.

"What was that all about."

"Hmm… o, well I made a deal with them. Kakashi go train your team."

"But part of my team just left."

"No they didn't it is only Saskue and Sakura now. Especially after that stunt you pulled! You three should be glad I am not throwing you in jail! Now get out of my sight!" he yelled at them.

The three left after they recovered from the shock. Then the Third pulled out his Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

**o.0o.0o.0**

"Lets go get ramen!" Naruto said. The other two nodded their heads in agreement. On their way they ran into the other genins.

"That reminds me." Naruto said. As they started to walk towards the group.

"Yo!" he said.

"Yo!"

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Konnichiwa."

"Troublesome."

"…"

"You guys won't believe what happened on our mission."

"What?" Kiba asked. Naruto smirked and said

"Saskue got pinned to a tree in less then 10 seconds with kunai by a 6 year old who had just been taught how to throw them!" everyone looked shocked.

"You are lying!" Ino said.

"No he is not. He isn't lying at all. 5 minutes after he taught the kid how to Saskue, Sakura, and Kakashi came out of the trees, and Saskue made a rude comment to Naru-chan right after he said it he found himself pinned to a tree! And the boy was the one who did it! If they don't believe you then show them the memory Naru-chan."

"Okay." Then he sent it to them. Right after Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, and even Ino were laughing. Even Shino was chuckling. Then Sakura and Saskue came up.

"What are you laughing about?" Sakura asked. Everyone pointed to Saskue.

"He showed them the memory of Saskue getting pinned with kunai by a 6 year old in less than 10 seconds. And the kid had just been taught." Shino answered for everyone else was laughing. Sakura's and Saskue's eyes widened.

"You didn't!" Saskue said.

"I told you he would. At lest he didn't tell them about you and Sai making out in an ally and that you are the uke in the relationship. Wait, oops I just did!" This made everyone laugh even harder.

"Ino-pig I thought you liked Saskue-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry I don't like, like gay people. I am so not in his fan club anymore, Billboard-brow!"

Then Naruto, Kyuu, Death, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Choji all went to get ramen!

**o.0o.0o.0**

**Well that was the 6****th**** chapie! Tell me what you think!! **

**Kyuu out! **


	7. Notice!

**I am sorry to say I will not be updating anytime soon! I am having writer block for these stories:**

**Kagome the Demoness**

**Kagome of the North**

**Enter Hidden Village of Red Dawn!**

**After 9 Years**

**I will not be taking them down just on hold! I might also rewrite some parts. But if I did write them now then they would not be very good and would be suckish. But I might post new stories such as :**

**Harry Potter stories: slash, and Harry as a female**

**Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers: slash, female Harry, and Harry as a vampire already or not**

**As you can see I am in a Harry Potter, Twilight/Harry Potter crossover phase! I just wanted to warn you guys since you have been kind to me! Also I will never abandon a story! Just put it on hold. **

**Thanks again!**

**Chibi Kyuu-chan **


End file.
